Alitren
by manam-ai
Summary: Its a twisted Cinterella Story. All the characters are real names readed backwords. some part of the story are true. Like the parents accident. And the way uncle took care of her.


Alitren was admiring the new necklace that her parents gave her for her fifth birthday. She was thinking about whose picture to put in it. Her mom asked, "Do you like it honey?"

"I love it," answered Alitren, looking down at the necklace.

Both of her parents looked at each other, then to Alitren and smiled. They looked back in front only to see a truck swaying to the right and coming straight at them. The driver was wearing a black cap and seemed to be holding a glass bottle in his hand. Her dad grasped the steering wheel as her mother screamed "look out!"……….

Her uncle shouts "Ali, get me breakfast!"

Ali is startled by her uncle voice; she awakes from her dream, her heart pounding. Pressing her necklace to her chest, she looked across her room at the picture of her parents hanging on the peach wall. Tears began streaming down her face.

"Did you hear me?" yelled out her uncle.

Alitren was not happy at all, why did she have to live with her uncle, and two cousins? Alitren wipes away her tears. "Why do I have to make breakfast? Why can't anyone else do it?" she asked herself, stomping on the floor.

After making breakfast, she runs to her room to get ready for school. Alitren doesn't like school, she doesn't have any friends, and she is lonely. Her two cousins, who go to the same school, make up stories about her. Once they said that Alitren had an STD. Alitren grew tired of all the cruel and untrue stories so she decided to ignore her cousins. School was always the same and boring to her. After school, Alitren had to work at Taco Bell. The people at work treat her kindly and they actually cared about her. She was happy to be at work instead of having to go home to her horrible family. Taco Bell closes at 5:00 pm and Ali wasn't looking forward to going home. When she got ready to leave, her boss Basiall, a bold, short, overweight man, stopped her. He takes Ali's arm and said "I need to talk to you."

Ali was nervous; she was afraid she was going to be fired. Her boss tells her to follow him to his office. He unlocks the door, and politely opens the door for her.

Ali nervously steps in and turns on the light. At that moment, loud voices screamed at her "SURPRISE!" Happy 17th Birthday Ali" says one of the employees. Ali of course was surprised and happy too, she had forgotten her own birthday. The party went on about an hour. After the party was over Basiall gave Ali a ride home. At home things were the same as usual. She prepares dinner for her family and goes to bed. Yawning, she thought, _tomorrow is Valentine's Day; I hope the dance will be fun._

Ali gets all dressed up for the dance, making sure she wears her necklace. Before she left her bedroom, Ali put on her coat to cover her outfit, and told her uncle she going to work late. "Don't wait up for me." she added.

Outside waited Basiall's 25 year old daughter to give Ali a ride to the dance. It seems that a lot of students showed up, and the music was nice too. Looking at the door, she though she would spot someone she knew. Everyone else came with a date and friends.

But this time something was different from every other dance. Alitren looked around and every time she looks toward the door, the popular kid, who was surrounded by girls looked at her. She decided to get out of the dance early, since she was all alone. At about 7:14 she went to work, changed her clothes, and headed home. Nobody was there, so she decided to sleep early.

Just as the sun was raising the light pass through Ali's window. It was Sunday, she didn't have school, so decided to do homework and study. Pressing her hand against her chest. She doesn't recognize in the beginning, scared she looks at her chest "OH No, were is my necklace? "Crying out Ali, looking though everything.

"I cannot lose my necklace, it the only think I have left of my parents"

She asks everyone at work if they have found it, but no. She asks her uncle and cousins but they didn't seem like they care. "Who would want that stupid necklace" laugh out her cousin Boka. Then her uncle, Diputs questioned "You don't even know where you left it?" Alitren nodded at her uncle

"How stupid of you"

The next day the alarm rings at 5:00 and Ali wakes up, she decides to go to school early so she could search for her necklace in gym. She gets ready makes breakfast, while her cousins are still asleep. She arrives at school, and then goes to gym, now the gym is clear her necklace couldn't be there, but she searched anyways. She doesn't find it. When the bell rings she goes to class, sad and depressed she sits on her desk. She doesn't bother to listen to the announcement, just then she hears the word "lost necklaces". Her heart started to beat faster "I repeat if you have lost a necklace come see Semaj Montolla"

"Who is Semaj?"

She sees a group of girls talking about the new guy in school, so she interrupts "Do you guys know who Semaj Montolla is?"

"You don't know who Semaj is?" One of the girls questioned her. The other girls responded

"He is the new hottie in the school!" looking at the other girls. The she continues "He is a sophomore, just transferred from New York High school." "Don't forget" the other girl added

"He has those dreamy blue eyes and those cute waive hair, and wow that muscular body!"

"Why do you even ask?" they laugh at her, and left her there.

Wondering through the hallway Ali spots the guy who was looking at her at Sweethearts dance. He was surrounded by girls. She could hear "Its mine"

She goes close to see what was going on. "It's my necklace" one of the girls from before says. "Then what is inside?" Semaj insisted on asking and looking at the girls. "It's a heart, Nothing, My friend picture" everyone responded at the same time.

"Sorry ladies but you are all wrong" responded Semaj and walked away toward his class. Alitren follows him, just when he was about to enter the class Alitren calls "Excuse me, are you Semaj"

Looking tall and cute just as the girls described him, "Yes, that me" he answered.

Alitren continues "That my necklace, my parent's picture is in it. It's a heart shape, and covered like diamond."

"I know, I saw you dropped it."

Staring at her eyes, he thought _I was following you at the dance_; he liked her, but didn't know how to show it, or tell her.

"You don't look like the girl in sweethearts", "I thought you had green eyes, but you have blue eyes, your hair is longer". "You resemble more you father, but you have your mother's red, full lips." continued Semaj.

"You looked the picture, didn't you?"

"Yes, then I saw you at sweethearts too, here is your necklace" he responded

"Thank you"

"I'll see you around then" said Ali and waked away.

Since that day Alitren and Semaj became friends, and later started going out.

Ali stopped doing all the work for her family; and was adopted by her boss after a week, since she met Semaj. It turned out that when Alitren parents died, they left her their fortune, and her uncle took her only, to take her the money. Alitren graduated from MATC for Cosmetology, after a year. She even opened an orphanage place, with her help of her closes friends. And lived happy for the following years.


End file.
